Taking a New Direction
by Giovanni293
Summary: Troy Anderson is not your usual McKinley High School freshman student. He is sassy, witty, and overall cocky. Will the New Directions all him into the club with open arms? And if so, how long will he be able to hide this from his parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey viewers. I love the series Glee so I decided I'd give it a shot and try to write my own version with a character I made up. I kept a lot of the other characters in here and I am starting from Season 2. Some of the scenes are based off the TV version. Hope you enjoy.**

"GOOOD MORNING MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL" a familiar obnoxious voice screeches over the intercom. "It is I principle Figgans and I am going to announce that this morning we will be having a day dedicated to club sign ups. Then once the clock hits 12:30 and everyone has had lunch we will be dismissing you for the day"

Everyone in my homeroom becomes anxious as the thoughts of which club they will join dances in their heads. Of course you still have those students who thought they were too good for anything who just sighed and made a snappy little comment about it. My brother never told me about club sign up day, but then again he was never one to join a club. He was captain of the baseball team so he thought he was too good for any club that did not involve a person and a ball. He also played football as a wide receiver and basketball as a benchwarmer (although he'd tell you otherwise.)

I am pretty sure I will give any and every thing a try seeing as I am new to the school and all. Yes I am what you would call "A FRESHMAN." I already have a reputation I have to stick to seeing as almost everyone knows my brother for his sportsmanship. Unlike my brother I am not interested in the fight to see who the most masculine guy in the school is. I will admit though, I am aiming for starting running back for the football team.

I lay my head on the desk waiting for Mr. Caldwell to finish up his speech on how great it is to engage in an activity as a freshmen in high school. Every morning is the same thing with this man. He goes on and on about how we should not be shy because it will only holds us back from experiencing the best of our four years in the hell hole. I wonder if he was one of the quiet ones back in high school seeing as he preaches it so much.

The bell rings and then suddenly the classroom is empty almost as if everyone just magically teleported themselves outside the classroom. Mr. Caldwell stares at me smiling. I slowly pick up my head realizing it was time to check out the clubs.

"Mr. Anderson why do you always seem to go off into your own little world once I start talking to you guys?" He asks as he makes his way across the room.

"Because Mr. Caldwell." I just sigh as I know he is taking this personal.

"Because?"

"Because I don't really see the need to listen to something you already know. I'm not one of the students you need to reach out to. I've been enrolled in dance since I was able to walk, I take vocal classes on Wednesday and Friday afternoons, I played football with my brother on the weekends and joined a little league team in middle school. I think I am well rounded in the social area."

He pauses and stares at me. "Hmmm… Dance and sports? That is a pretty odd mix up you know that. Here at McKinley you are either a jock or one of those little glee kids who enjoy prancing around stage in their little costumes." He has a little snarl on his face.

"And why does there have to be a dividing line? No one has the right to tell me what I can and cannot do. If I qualify for both then I am doing both." I grab my bag then storm out the door.

"I hope you enjoy slushies" he says as I fade from his vision.

I walk up to the football table. "Hello guys I am your new starting running back." I announce standing in front of them with a lot of confidence on my face.

"Really" The biggest guy at the table says staring at me as if I insulted him.

"Yes really. And if you don't lose that ridiculous look on your face I may have to just show you why. We all know you are not the running back for this team so you need not to fee any type of way."

The guys at the table look somewhat amazed by how I stood my ground against this guy. They stare at me some proud some annoyed.

"Well we have try outs this afternoon. If you think you are up to it then come ready to play." The jock at the head of the table responds.

"Where do I sign?" I ask holding my pen out.

They hand me a clip board listed already a few names unfamiliar to me. In big letters I write "TROY ANDERSON" and then walk away. I could hear the guys mumble little comments asking each other if they know if Tristan Anderson was my brother. I roll my eyes and chuckle a little. "Next, Glee Club."

I stand in front of the Glee Club sign up list. So far no names have been written. I guess Mr. Caldwell was right no one does like glee club. Well, as I've always said "It's better to stand out then be a part of the crowd." So in nice big letters I sign "TROY ANDERSON" this time with a star at the end of my name showing them their lead singer has arrived.

After successfully signing up for the football try outs and Glee club I walk around to check out the other clubs. There is a club for the dungeon and dragon geeks, the art club, sewing club, many more, and of course the Cheerios. I stare at the beautiful girls dazzled up in their red uniforms hair tied back into their perfect little ponytails. Once I get my jersey I will attract the attention of one. I remember my brother speaking of a girl named Quinn but apparently she was taken by a boy named Finn and got pregnant by Puckerman. I barely paid attention to his stories but I do remember how his dream girl was taken away from him. She even had the baby after their nationals performance.

I head to my locker and begin to sort through the textbooks inside. Since I have some time I might as well clean it up a little. I begin organizing and adjusting everything inside. I even took the time to hang up my dance pictures. I hate that my parents weren't dedicated to my performances, they only came to one. They never missed one of Tristan's games though. My finger gently rubs the picture as I flash back to my first performance. The only one they attended.

"That's a cute picture." a girl squeaks from behind.

I turn around quickly to see a brunette dressed as if she just came from visiting her grandmother stands before me. "Uh...Thanks…" I respond to her.

"You're welcome. I dance too." She says opening her locker only a few spaces from mine. "See." She removes a picture from her locker and puts it in my face.

I roll my eyes not very interested in what this girl has to show me. She looks like every other girl I've ever encountered from ballet class. I close my locker door quickly my eye brow twitching a little as the words escape through my lips, "Very pretty. You must be a great dance."

"I'm Rachel Berry" She says holding out her hand.

"Troy… Troy Anderson." I respond shaking her hand forcing a smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you Troy. Are you going to sign up for any clubs?"

"I already did." I respond coldly in an attempt to shake her off. "Well I have to go nice meeting you…Uh what was your name again? Uh Michelle Perry? Yeah Michelle, see you around." I wave my hand as I turn around and head in the opposite direction.

"It's Rachel…" She says a little disappointed and hurt.

"So how was school today son?" my father asks me as we sit at the dinner table digging into mom's Shepard's pie.

"It was pretty good I met a lot of new people."

"Nice dear." My mom replies as she takes her seat at the table.

I smile awkwardly knowing that they would be furious if they found out about glee club. I know they don't really approve of me taking all these other classes. My aunt pays for all my dance and vocal lesson and we sneak off to do so. My mother was McKinley's cheer captain back in high school and my father was the quarter back. They enjoy sports and hate the arts. When I was seven they grounded me because I asked them to take an art class.

I sigh as my fork hits the plate after my last bite. My stomach growls a little telling me he is not done yet. "So I signed up for the football team." I say a little blah about it.

My mom starts clapping happily. "Good for you. I can't wait to see my baby in his uniform. I will get the whole family to go to every game."

"I'm proud of you son, finally showing off that Anderson blood." He smirks at me showing some affection.

"Yeah finally..." I say as I suddenly lose my appetite. "Can I be excused?"

"Is there something wrong?" My mother asks with concern in her beautiful green eyes.

I shake my head and put on a fake smile. I slide my chair back. "I just have a lot of studying" They let me go and I make my way to my room. I close my door shut locking the door behind me. I look up at the various sports posters on my wall and then walk toward my desk. I lazily sit in the comfortable computer chair and stare at the monitor in front of me. I slide my finger across the built in mouse pad and begin looking up videos of various show choirs. Amazing performance after amazing performance my heart begins to leap with joy.

"I don't care what my parents think. Nothing I enjoy will ever be good for them, unless it is sports related." I let out a little sigh and open up my laptop. "Let's check out the glee club."

I browse through various pages with information about the McKinley High School glee club. I find a page made by one of students. I watch as he interviews the members in the club. It ends with a slushie in Kurt Hummel's face. "I am not for this. If my parents ever found me on this blog I will be killed." I say as I close my laptop.

It's the end of tryouts and I'm standing in the locker room thinking about the glee club. I took the time to research it and now that I really gave it a thought I realized that they are not the best group to go with. They only made it to third place in nationals, they get slushies in their faces, and that obnoxious girl Rachel Berry is their lead singer. It is not worth the stress. I will just not show up to auditions and erase the thought from my mind. It's not like it matters anyway. I am just one person, what could I possibly do to help them win nationals. I slam my locker door shut.

"I wish life was a lot easier. I wish I could do all the things I want to without hiding them.  
I wish I was as important to someone as Rachel Berry is to that stupid club."

Suddenly my fist hits the locker door.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_ In the night sky_  
_ Are like shooting stars?_  
_ I could really use a wish right now..._  
_ Wish right now..._  
_ Wish right now_...

...

...

_ Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_ In the night sky_  
_ Are like shooting stars?_  
_ I could really use a wish right now_  
_ Wish right now_  
_ Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_ In the night sky_  
_ Are like shooting stars?_  
_ I could really use a wish right now_  
_ Wish right now_  
_ Wish right now_

Suddenly I could see a figure standing beside me. It was Puckerman.

Puckerman:  
_ Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_  
_ To go back to a place much simpler than this_  
_ 'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_  
_ And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_  
_ And all the pandemonium and all the madness_  
_ There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_  
_And when you starin' at that__ phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_Troy:  
_

_ But that's just how the story unfolds_  
_ You get another hand soon after you fold_  
_ And when your plans unravel in the sand_  
_ What would you wish for if you had one chance?_  
_ So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_  
_ I'm on my way so don't close that gate_  
_ If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_  
_ And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Both:  
_ Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_ In the night sky_  
_ Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_  
_ I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_ Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_ Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_ Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_ In the night sky_  
_ Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_  
_ I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_ Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_ Wish right now (Wish right now)_

Puckerman:  
_ Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days_  
_ Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid_  
_ Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank_  
_ Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway_  
_ And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_  
_ But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_  
_ I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_  
_ Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days_  
_ Befo' the politics that we call the rap game_  
_ And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape_  
_ And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang_  
_ But this is fo' Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray?_  
_ So can I get a wish_  
_ To end the politics_  
_ And get back to the music_  
_ That started this shit?_  
_ So here I stand and then again I say_  
_ I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_ Both:_  
_ Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_ In the night sky_  
_ Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_  
_ I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_ Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_ Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_ Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_ In the night sky_  
_ Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_  
_ I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_ Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_ Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_ I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh}_  
_ (I could really use a wish right now)_  
_ I-I-I could really use a wish right now_  
_ (I could really use a wish right now)_  
_ Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}_  
_ (Like shootin' stars)_  
_ I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_  
_ (I could really use a wish right now)_  
_ A wish, a wish right now_  
_ (A wish right now)_

I stare at him a little surprised. We sounded great together. My heart is racing with energy and excitement.

"You have some really good pipes." Puck says

"Same to you." I reply.

"You should audition for the glee club. Chicks love a man with a great voice." He says punching me gently in the arm.

"You did this to me." I hear a voice yell. Suddenly there is a crowd surrounding two cheerios. The two girls begin fighting over head cheerleader. I slowly make my way to the front to see a beautiful blonde and gorgeous Latin pulling each others hair. A man makes his way through the crowd to break up the fight. Yelling something about being a family.

"Oh Please she has a family. She's a mother." The Latin girl responds as she walks away.

"Quinn.." I whisper as I stare at the cheerleader across from me.

Clock ticks. Everyone sits in the glee club waiting for a new member to arrive. No one

"Well I hate to break it to you no one is going to join us." Rachel says

"Wait my buddy Sam said he'd be here." Finn Says

"Yeah and my boy Troy is coming too."

"Your boy Troy is a no show." Artie responds

"Face it Finn your not the quarter back any more. You are no longer the pied piper any more. No one is going to follow you around thinking everything you do is cool." Kurt says as the all make their way out the door.

The other members continue talking about other people who were suppose to audition.

"You're weak Will" Coach Sylvester says.

"You know what Sue."

"Mr. Shu can we talk to 's kinda important" Tina Chang says as the two teachers walk down the stairs.

Coach Sylvester goes into a frenzie and begins pushing a few of us down the stairs. Luckily someone caught me before I fell and hit the bottom.

The bell rings for the end of the day. Once I get my self together I make my way to my locker. I see Puckerman at the end of the hallway. Quickly I turn around hoping to avoid contact with him. Suddenly I am slammed against a locker.

"Bro you bailed! You made me look like a fool." He said to me holding me up against the locker.

"Sorry Puck, I just can't risk having my parents find out. They are against glee club."

"Don't tell them you are joining the club."

"I wish it were that easy. My parents keep track of everything that goes on in McKinley High." I push his hands away from me and continue on my way. I need to clear my head now. I make my way to the auditorium. I know this is the exact reason of my troubles but I need to sing. I stand on the stage looking out the the empty seats and begin to sing. The side doors open and I could see someone walk in. Quickly I stop singing and make my way out the auditorium. Rachel Berry looks around hoping to find the person who was once singing in the one place she goes for closure. With no luck she goes on the stage and begins to sing releasing all stress and regret she is feeling now that Sunshine is no longer joining New Directions.

Everything is black. "What's going on?" I yell as I am blind folded and being carried away from my locker. No one responds to me. Suddenly the blind fold is removed and I am placed in the auditorium.

"You're going to audition." Puckerman says as he stands in front of me.

"If you know I'm good then why do I have to audition?" I ask.

I stand on the stage my heart racing as I realize my audition would be soon. I don't see why I have to audition for stupid glee club I already know I can sing and if everyone hates the club they should just be happy I'm willing to take time out of my day to join. A man walks in with curly brown hair; a big smile rests on his lips. "You're early Mr. Anderson." He says happily.

"What can I say, I was pretty much kid napped and forced to be here... But I want to talk to you about this audition." I respond.

"What about it?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

The man looks at me confused. "Everyone has to sing for us at some point if they are going to be glee club members."

A smirk comes across my face. I could see that there are students sitting in the chairs of the auditorium, they must have come in when he did. "I don't want to be a glee club member. Especially if I have to audition. This club already has a bad reputation so you should be happy that I'm here in the first place. Just give me the male lead and call it a day."

He raises an eye brow a little pissed off with my cockiness. "Let's just see if you could sing as good as you say you can." He steps away from the stage and sits in a seat.

I grab a microphone and clear my throat. My heart starts thumping as I look at the club staring at me. I could see that they were already thinking negatively about me. They heard the discussion between me and their precious club director. "Hello Glee Club. My name is Troy Anderson and I am going to sing _Ordinary People_ by John Legend." The instruments in the background begin to play in my head calming my heart. I drift into my own world and let the tune flow through my veins. I no longer see the auditorium just a vision of me in a fancy restaurant playing for a room full of blurred faces in New York City, showing them of my beautiful voice. The words scratch at my throat causing me to take a deep breath then letting them out.

"_Girl I'm in love with you_

_This ain't the honeymoon_

_Past the infatuation phase_

_Right in the thick of love_

_At times we get sick of love_

_It seems like we argue everyday_

_I know I misbehaved_

_And you made your mistakes_

_And we both still got room left to grow_

_And though love sometimes hurts_

_I still put you first_

_And we'll make this thing work_

_But I think we should take it slow_

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cuz we're ordinary people_

_Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)_

_This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)_

_This time we'll take it slow_

My vision becomes clearer as I get lost in the song. I can see the faces of my audience smile after smile as they stare at the caramel skinned boy in front of them. A smile forms on my face showing off my perfect white smile, my sharp canines causing the girls to fall in love with just the glimpse of them. I run my hand through my curly black hair and look up at the light to show off my hazel eyes as I continue.

_Take it slow_

_Maybe we'll live and learn_

_Maybe we'll crash and burn_

_Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,_

_maybe you'll return_

_Maybe another fight_

_Maybe we won't survive_

_But maybe we'll grow_

_We never know baby youuuu and I_

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cuz we're ordinary people_

_Maybe we should take it slow (Heyyy)_

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cuz we're ordinary people_

_Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)_

_This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)_

_This time we'll take it slow_

There is a round of applause and my vision fades back to the auditorium. I look around to see the whole club standing before me clapping. My eyes catch sight of the girl from earlier today. Great… Just my luck. I take a bow and then walk off the stage. My heart pumps with excitement knowing that I nailed my audition. I know many of the members may think I'm too arrogant or cocky, but they can't deny that I am good. No, not good. AMAZING.

"In a rush to finish your dinner I see" My mother says as I shove the last piece of steak in my mouth. I chew it quick and then swallow.

"No I just realized I have a lot of studying to do. I hear Mr. Schuster has a pop quiz planned for tomorrow's class."

My parents pause then stare at one another. "Mr. Schuster?" they ask in unison a little confused.

I freeze up realizing I just said the name of the man I just auditioned for and not any of my actual teachers. "D-d-did I say Schuster… I meant to say Mr. Bernstein."

"Isn't Mr. Schuster that glee club director honey?" my dad asks.

"Yes it is. I hear they are shooting to winning nationals this year." She chuckles.

"Son. I do not want you hanging around that Mr. Will Schuster. He is bad news." He says to me in his infamous demanding voice. "Promoting weirdness and crap." He mumbles under his breath.

"I got it dad." I reply sliding my chair from the table and making my way to the stairs. "Good night guys."

**At the End of every Chapter I will try to provide the link to the songs I use to let you get an idea of what they are performing.**

**Airplanes-B.O.B  
**

** watch?v=y-8ABeTlW5g**

**Ordinary People- John Legend  
**

** watch?v=-1l0NYQUGHU**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. This Chapter is completely original. I decided to give you more info on Troy's background and how he functions. Enjoy.**

"Wow Troy, you really put yourself in a dangerous situation…" I say to myself as I stand in the door way of the choir room. "When mom and dad finds out about this you are going to get your head chopped off."

"Hello Troy." A voice from behind me says. Quickly I turn around to find Jody Prescott, a girl from my history class, standing behind me.

"Hey Jody." I reply

She smiles at me then looks at the empty choir room. "Joining the glee club?" she asks with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No… Never…" I lie putting a fake smile on my face.

"Good. I don't think I could date anyone lame enough to perform to show tunes lives." She says as she hands me her number on a piece of paper. "Call me some time."

I stare at her as she turns and walks away proudly in her Cheerios uniform. Her curly brown hair falls perfectly from her high pony tail. My heart starts pumping with joy. Jody is one of the best looking freshmen girls at McKinley. Well developed in the chest area and unlike most girls in the school she is the prime definition of an hour glass body. My caramel skin begins to flush with shades of red. "Troy Anderson, you are one lucky kid."

I walk into the empty choir room and take a seat in the back. I watch as one by one the original members of the glee club enter the room. Mr. Schuster comes in happily after them.

"Sorry that I am late, but I have a great idea!" He tells the group.

"Did you find a way to get Lord Tubbington to quit smoking?" A blonde Cheerio asks.

"No Brittany. I have an idea that will help Troy Anderson understand what it means to be a glee club member." He says smiling at me. "This week's assignment is going to be self-expression or motivation. Everyone will choose a song that they hold dear to their heart and perform it in front of the club. This way we will all get to know one another better as well as get the chance to see where Troy comes from."

"Mr. Schu I feel that we all know each other good enough if anything the newbie should choose a song of his choice to perform in front of us just so we know where he comes from and if it works with us then we will decide if we want to keep him around." Santana says.

"Santana that is not how the glee club works and you know that." Mr. Schuster replies.

Santana crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. A hand shoots up excitedly. "Mr. Schu I have something prepared for this." Rachel Berry says. Before Mr. Schuster could even respond she was standing in front of the class. She looks at the band nods her head and they begin to play.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_I'm hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

She stops singing and stares at Finn. Obviously she was singing this to him. I clap for her because of the way she changed the song to fit her female tone. She is an amazing singer and I respect that, but I have to show that I am just as good. I just need to find a song that expresses what motivates me to sing.

"Troy you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to. You know that right?" My mother says to me.

"Yes mom I know. But grandpa has been gone for six years now. I think he'd be happier if I just moved on with life instead of holding on."

My mom smiles at me. "Honey I'm so proud of you. You've become a man so quickly."

I give her a big hug. "Well I have to life is going by so quickly."

She kisses my forehead and then releases me from the hug. "Well if being at school becomes to unbearable just give us a call and we will pick you up."

"Ok I will." I say as I leave the house.

I sit and watch as Santana, Brittany, and Quinn stand in front of the class.

"This song best describes how I feel about life" Santana says

"I just love how they dance." Brittany adds.

"This song really is so inspiring in a sexy way." Quinn says

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, everytime you turn around_

_They scream your name_

They start singing and swaying their hips like a professional trio.

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, everytime you turn around_

_They scream your name_

_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

The girls begin to become more lively and start dancing around the choir room now.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_They used to tell me I was silly_

_Until I popped up on the TV_

_I always wanted to be a superstar_

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me_

_'Cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

They all stop singing smiling from ear to ear. Their performance was amazing. Their voices harmonize perfectly. I never would have thought that these girls who just fought would be able to sing so perfectly in tune with one another. I guess they are just that close, kind of like family.

"Well good job Cheerios." Mr. Schuster says.

"Thanks Mr. Schu." Quinn responds.

"Troy do you have anything prepared yet?" he asks.

"Not yet. But next time I promise."

I swallow hard knowing that this assignment is getting harder and harder as the week goes on. So far Artie, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Finn, and Puck have all performed songs related to the assignment. I am part of the stragglers and there are only two more days left. I have to find out what song relates to how I feel right now. The song that makes me think of all the things I love and what makes me proud to be me.

Seeing as today is the Six year anniversary of my Grandfather's death it is not helping me think clearly. My Grandfather was my best friend, we hung out every day. He was the only one besides my aunt who accepted my love for the arts. He would play the piano and I would just dance and sing with him. Of course my mom and dad did not approve but we did it anyway.

"Hey dude do you know what song you want to sing for the assignment?" Finn asks before practice starts.

"No, I can't really concentrate. Today is my Grandfather's Six year anniversary." I say putting my head down.

"Sorry to hear that." He says feeling a little awkward.

"It's fine. I miss him a lot. He was the only one who accepted me for me. My mom and dad hate the idea of me doing anything outside the field and he was the one who told me to reach for the stars. He was like the father I've always dreamt of."

"Didn't you just say your mom and dad hate you doing anything non-sports."

"Yeah… My dad moved out when I was 4. He would visit every now and then checking up on us. I spent most of my time with my Grandfather because my mom had to work. When my Grandfather died my dad came back into our lives and my parents got back together." I lift my head up tears falling from my eyes. "Since then my life has been a living hell… Why did he have to leave me here alone?"

"DUDE!" Finn yells shocked by the tears. He looks around looking for someone to help him with the situation. "Do you just want to skip practice today? I can tell Coach that you aren't feeling well or that there is a family emergency."

I nod my head grabbing my stuff and leaving the locker room.

"Grandpa, I know that you must be disappointed in me right now, but I held it in for so long. I tried not to let today affect me as much as it has in the past, but it does." I wipe my eyes. They burn but no tears will fall. "Sometimes I wish I went with you…"

My mom barges in the door. "Troy! Don't say that!"

I stare at her and smile. "Mom you aren't supposed to ease drop on people preying. I didn't finish my sentence either." I look her in the eyes. "Sometime I wish I went with you, but who would look after mom for you? I hope you rest in peace." I finish my sentence.

She hugs me. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too"

She releases me then walks out the door. My mom has been really emotional this week. I know she is only looking out for me seeing as this week is the week of his anniversary. "Grandpa you are my motivation for life. You motivate me to do everything to make them happy which makes me forget to make myself happy too. I know what song I am singing for glee tomorrow."

I take a deep breath and look into the mirror in my bedroom, tears falling from my eyes.

_there will be tears  
I've no doubt  
there may be smiles  
but a few  
and when those tears  
have run out  
you will be numb and blue…blue_

I close my eyes and allow the tears to fall from my eyes. I open them to the room full of my fellow glee club members. They watch me some with serious looks, others with tears forming in their eyes.

_I can't be there with you  
but I can dream  
I can't be there with you  
but I can dream  
I can't be there with you  
but I can dream  
I can't be there with you  
but I can dream  
I can't be there with you  
bu-bu-bu-but I can dream  
I can't be there with you  
bu-bu-bu-but I can dream  
i still dream dream dream  
i still dream_

_There will be_

I close my eyes and suddenly flash backs of me and my grandfather begins to form in my head. Of us at the park, the time we went Christmas caroling, and all the times we laughed at the house.

my grandaddy was a player  
pretty boy in a pair of gators  
see i met him later on  
think it was 1991  
the only dad i'd ever know  
but pretty soon he'd be gone too  
hide my face hide my face  
can't let em see me crying  
cause these boys didn't have no fathers neither  
and they weren't crying  
my friend said it wasn't so bad  
you can't miss what you ain't had  
well i can  
i'm sad and there will be tears  
I've no doubt  
there may be smiles  
but a few  
and when those tears  
have run out  
you will be numb  
and blue

i can't be there  
that's all you had to say to me was  
you couldn't be there  
why couldn't you say to me  
you won't be there  
you could've warned me  
you wouldn't be here  
right here  
you wouldn't be here for me

_No no no no._

_No no no no _

_No no_

_No no no no _

_No no no no…no_

_Oooo ooo whoo ooo_

I open my eyes to see everyone looking at me. I am suddenly surrounded by a group of people hugging me. "Grandpa I think this club will make life a lot easier without you here." I say.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) **

**Songs:  
**

**Lifehouse-Hanging By a Moment  
**

** watch?v=a4_woZ-LUvM**

**Pussycat Dolls-When I Grow Up  
**

** watch?v=K0K46C82v9o**

**Frank Ocean-There Will Be Tears  
**

** watch?v=fn7-rG0pLRE**


End file.
